glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
Raleigh Lyons
Raleigh Lyons is a main character in Glee: It Only Looks Easy. She is the second daughter of a well-known family in the town of Fleur Bois. Raleigh is a cheerleader, but late becomes a prominent member of the schools Glee Club, Crescendo. Raleigh 'is portrayed by Candice Accola and was created by wikia founder, KCisaGleek98. Biography Early Life The Lyons' were known as one of the profound families in their town, they socialized with those of a high social standing and in result were considered to be wealthy and aboce everyone else. They looked like a perfect family from the outside. Simone, Raleigh's mother, was a succesful author, who pushed her children to be the best and was very involved in her town's council. Wayne, Raleigh's father, was a lawyer, the best in town, he cared very much for his family, but always seemed to be depressed. Then there was the twins Caleb and Chelsea, who were now twenty-one, Caleb was the school's quarterback and Chelsea was the captain of the cheerios. Allison, the youngest, received the most attention of the four Lyons children, she was loved and cherished. That left Raleigh, the middle child, she was never deserving enough of her parents attention, most times it was like she wasn't even there. Simone was engrossed in her books, and her three other children. While Wayne was hardly ever home, off on some 'business trip'. Raleigh spent most of her time alone as a child, she taught herself how to play piano and often spent her time singing and playing. She also spent alot of her time absorbed in a book. In school she was rarely alone, everyone loved her, but at home she was forgotten. It always confused her how strangers could love her but her own family couldn't. When she was thirteen Raleigh walked in on her father kissing another woman, that's when everything came out, in the family at least. Apparently all of Wayne's 'buisness trips' were only across town to see another woman, Laurel Hill, and he had wanted to leave Simone since Raleigh's birth but because he loved his three other children too much to leave them. But, when the affair came out he knew it was time he left and claimed it all to be Raleigh's fault. Naturally, Simone placed the blame on Raleigh as well, claiming that if she had been a better daughter maybe Wayne would have stuck around. That's when Raleigh changed, she became everything her mother wanted, the perfect daughter. She vowed that she wouldn't ruin her family further, she'd make her mother love her. She didn't want to be rejected further. Her mother managed to cover up the whole scandal saying that Wayne had always wanted to travel the world and he'd be back someday, keeping their perfect image intact, that's why Raleigh has to continue with her mother's facade. Season One Pilot Personality Raleigh is the epitome of the blonde, bubbly cheerleader. Raleigh's personality fluxuates from outgoing to b*tchy to sweet and shy, than back to cheerleader mode. She's typically very cheerful and kind, but she can turn into your typical head b*tch on campus when she doesn't get her way or she just doesn't like you. Depending on who you are, Raleigh can brighten your day or she can totally wreck it. Raleigh can be a bit immature and pouty on times, she has this whole tinkerbell essence to her. Sometimes she can be outright mean or she can turn into a real fox, she's a master at backstabbing. Raleigh is a very intelligent girl, spending a lot of her home time reading, but ocassionally (oh, who am I kidding, it's more than ocassionally) she'll say something stupid without thinking and her foot goes straight to her mouth. She still has a lot of maturing to do as far as her school persona goes, as she can get very pouty, impatient and is easily irritated. At home, Raleigh changes to a completely different girl. She becomes distant and mild-mannered. Raleigh is always trying to come off as the perfect daughter when her mother's friends and her mother are around, she becomes very passive, obediant, always carefully calculating her next move. She aims to please everyone, whether it's her friends and coach, or her mother and her siblings. Her two-toned personality is all a cover for how she really feels, on the inside Raleigh feels isolated, rejected and terrified. She feels the need to be the perfect daughter, by being well-liked, intelligent and athletic, she wants to be the person everyone expects her to be. Raleigh doesn't really know who she is as a person, she knows she's a mix of everything she already is, but she's tired of the act she has to put on just to fit in. She doesn't want to be mean, she just wants to be liked. Relationships Songs Solos Season One Blonde.png|'Blonde by Bridgit Mendler (Pilot)|link=Blonde Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students Category:Crescendo members